iImmortal
by SilverDragonRanger09
Summary: Sam is an Immortal and a hunter Carly is her lover. in world where everything is not what it appears
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey CAM fans I know ppl are waiting and waiting for the iHunt update well here is the thing I kind of want to do new things and try new things. Some old ideas I wanted to do for years. Like this one. Those of you who read my stuff know I'm ether the drama guy our the smut guy or the wrestling guy or the wrestling smut or reality show guy that said. I want to try a new genre for me horror and supernatural. But I want this to have romance and comedy. So right off the bat I'm gonna tell you this is gonna be a mix of ghostbusters, Highlander and Supernatural and such meaning different plots from each chapter with a larger plot at its core. But rather I continue is up to you. That's part of the reason no iHunt updates cause people seem bored with it so lets get going this chapter is sort of a Prologue to the main chapters and just so you know the characters in this story unless otherwise told are much like their actors are or appear to be in their 20s so lets go**

 **What If I Told You?**

* * *

 **Sam's POV:**

What if I told you that werewolves, vampires, demons, ghost, ghouls, and pretty much all the stuff you saw in horror films and such are real. You probably wouldn't believe me. Well good I'd hate to think we spent countless decades crafting a multimillion dollar industry. You name your masters of horror Shelley, Stoker, Poe, Craven, Joss Whedon, even the chicks who wrote Harry Potter and those god awful _Twilight,_ and _The Mortal Instruments_ books all on the payroll from the higher ups. Yeah they're sorry about the last two. Anyway we helped create all this myth and lore around the supernatural and such to throw normal people off the trail. Because contrary to what people believe about these creatures is that for the most part they want to lead normal lives. You know watch netflix hold down a job etc. But there are some who want to cause pain and do evil. That's where people like me come in I'm Samantha Puckett I 'm an immortal and a hunter.

Let me start from the beginning of sorts I was born in Scotland late in the year 1293, and my husband and I were killed in 1313 by the English. My husband was of no consquence to me I never really loved him nor was I attracted to him or any man. He also resented the fact I couldn't bare him children. So anyway I was dead woke up before they buried me and was called a witch and chased into the mountains. Where a man named Xavier found me taught me what I was and trained me in combat and hunting for for the evil ones. We wondered the world hunting the dark ones until the day he died. After that I roamed the world hunting for his killer. Taking many lovers some male mostly female. More on that later.

Anyway around the 1500's or so I settled in America in the Virginia colonies. Picked up what would become my permanent accent even though its changed but no doubt about it in any other country I am unmistakably American. So yeah for awhile I can up with the persona of a wealthy land owner's daughter. Even owned a few slaves a time or two. Not proud of that but it had to be done as a cover. Anyway a bit before revolution I gave up owning slaves and moved to the Bhamas and tried my hand at being a pirate. It was fun easy hunting and all the whores I could bang and all the ale I could drink. But more on that later. After the revolution I settled in New Orleans for a while place is a hot bed for vamps and the like. Took so more lovers and such. Then moved on to Florida, Indian territory, Texas, New Mexico, Colorado, Canada, California, New York, Boston, Even the Carolina's helping the underground railroad during the civil war. Before settling in Seattle.

Seattle something always drew me to this place. For a long while I didn't know what it was. All I knew was wherever I roamed I always ended up back here. So after world war two I stayed and hunted whenever I was needed did the whole girl greaser thing in the fifties. It was fun. Anyway it was fun as hell for awhile right up until I meet her. Carly three years ago while on a hunt for a vamp nest. I saved her life that night. We became friends then lovers. She even knows about me being immortal and doesn't care. So aside from my hunting with her I have a normal life. Well at least I did

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

She sat on the roof waiting on the moment to strike. She had gotten a tip on a nest of vampires feeding on homeless kids and runaways that lured a way with psychic energy. Something that was cause for death in the supernatural community. She was forming her plan of attack. Go in through the skylight hit them with a UV grenade slice and dice as many as she could shot the rest and get as many of the surviving kids out she can. Then she felt it a presence behind her. A presence that was certainly not normal human. Deciding to play it safe than sorry she reached into the holster on her arm and pulled one of her pure silver throwing knives and turned tossing it at the stranger.

"OW!," the figure screamed as the knife went through his hand.

"Dave?," Sam said surprised to see the seemingly twenty something year old man dressed in all black like she was carrying. Wearing a trench coat over a black tank top matching cargo pant and body armor with a sword on his back. A gun belt loaded with two automatic pistols loaded with silver bullets . An old tomahawk strapped to his left leg and a set of throwing knives similar to Sam's

"This is how you greet an old friend Sammie with a knife through the hand," David said pulling the knife out of his palm. Allowing the wound to heal instantly.

"It is when I think it could be a vamp," Sam said before hugging her old friend. "What are you doing here last I heard you were still down south?"

"I was then it was japan then the Caribbean I got here a few months ago," David explained. "As for right here same as you hunting a vamp nest."

"Good I could use the help," Sam said pulling apart from the hug

"Yeah place is swarming," David said, "you bring your holy water."

"Yeah , you?," she asked.

"Yeah whats the plan of entry," he asked.

"Through the skylight," Sam said.

"Tell me you have a grappling hook," David said already knowing the answer. " why do I even ask," he said removing his sword momentarily and to take off his coat before putting his sword back on. He then drew his guns as he saw Sam draw a UV grenade. They then both took several steps back.

"Still good at that long jump?" Sam asked bracing herself to jump.

"Please you forget who got Jessie Owens ready for the olympics," David said with a cocky smile.

"What yeah, yeah, yeah" Sam said.

The two then broke into a run and lept across to the other roof crashing the ceiling Sam then threw her UV grenade blinding and burning several of the vampires. They their guns scattering the vamps to ash with silver rounds. They then proceded use there throwing knives to the same effect. David then saw a vampire approaching Sam from behind and tossed his tomahawk at him rendeering it into dust.

"Thanks ," Sam said drawing her sword.

" Don't mention it" David said drawing his.

"You don't belong here hunters," hissed a female vampire dressed all in red leather flanked by seven warrior like vampires with machine guns drawn. "End them!," she commanded causing them to gun down David and Sam.

" Oww that actually hurt," Sam said picking herself up.

"Yeah not as bad land mine bits," David said as he pulled a UV grenade from his belt.

"IMORTALS!," the female vampire

"Yep ," Sam said just as David said threw the grenade burning the apparent vampire queen and her guards. She and David then proceeded to beheaded them. "Lets find the kids."

They then heard a noise from behind a door. "I think we just did," David said.

They quickly opened the door and finding two scared young girls huddled together. There clothes worn to rags. "Please, please don't hurt us!," cried the smaller of the two.

"Its ok sweetie we're the good guys," Sam said as before notice the bite marks on the girl'snecks. "Dave,"

"Here, Sammie," David said handing the bottle of holy water to Sam.

For the next hour Sam and David treated the girl's bites with holy water. Making sure they were free of the Vampire's venom. They then prepped the building with the remaining holy water and gasoline. Standard procedure of burning and purifying the area so no other vampires could set up shop there. They then wrapped the girls and blankets sending them towards the police station.

"Think they'll be ok?," David asked as they watched the girls walk off.

"Hopefully, If they're lucky all this will be just a nightmare to them," Sam said with a sigh as she took off her vest and tactical gear leaving her in a blood stained tank top and cargo pants. "I could use a drink," she said pulling a hoodie from her trunk and putting it on.

"Yeah me too," David said doing the same as Sam with his gear and his car.

"Lets go," Sam said.

* * *

Two hours later the two old friends were in the middle of theirs second bottle of Jameson. Laughing and telling stories of old times. Yes Immortals could become drunk but the degree of which was different. At the moment the two Immortals were only now beginning to show signs of intoxication.

"Do you remember that time in germany in forty six and you were with that burlesque dancer and she turned out to be a werewolf and she turned when she gave you a blow job," Sam laughed and slurred.

" That, that wasn't that funny," David said with a laugh.

"Yeah yeah," Sam said, "well its late Im going home," Sam said getting up from her seat.

"What's her name ," David asked having known Sam for so many years he knew his friend made it an early night unless it were a lover involved.

"Carly," Sam said taking her leave.

* * *

Sam got out of the elevator to her loft apartment ad instantly took off her boots. She then carefully walked a long the hardwood floors to the bathroom and shed her clothes and showered of the blood residue from her skin. She then dried herself and made her way to her room, and for a moment she stared at her girlfriend as she lay sleeping. The moonlight cascading across her giving her an ethereal glow. Making the blonde immortal feel at peace. Sam then smiled and crawled into bed with her love and wrapped her arms around her.

"You're home," Carly said stirring from her sleep

"Yeah cupcake Im home," Sam said kissing Carly on the lips.

"You taste like whistkey," Carly said frowning up at the strong tast of alcohol on her lover's breath.

"Yeah I ran into an old friend on the hunt we had drinks afterward," Sam said with a bit of a sigh.

"You want to talk about it,"Carly asked.

"No right now I just want to hold you," Sam said as she began kissing Carly's neck , "kiss you and make love to you,"

"That can be arranged," Carly said

* * *

 **A/N: Well there it is chapter one well the prolouge of sorts and a glimpse of my idea. As for more updates here's the thing. I recently changed loctions and the person I live with no internet so Im gonna be speradic until ican by a moble hot spot so yeah sorry**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: What up CAM fans well I'm back at this new tail this one will be longer and have a tie into the main story line also some flashbacks so lets get going. Also I'm gonna try a them with the titles sorta like I did with iGangster. Each chapter will have sorta a retro song or movie title or reference that I can think of that may tie into the plot of the chapter.**

* * *

 **Prince's Of The Universe**

The early morning sun woke Sam from her bed and she looked down at her beautiful lover Carly. It amazed her how the mortal girl had accepted her despite there age gap and the fact that Carly would age and grow old while Sam herself would not. Something made Sam feel guilty and envious. Carly would never know what its like to see all her friends die and leave her to live on like she did. Or the pain of a lover growing old before her as Sam had.

So knowing this she did what she did every morning before her lover awoke. She got out of bed and donned her black sports bra yoga shorts,and sneakers. Made herself a protein shake. She then left she and Carly's room and walked upstairs to her upper loft that had been converted into a training area .

Like always she began her work out with some power yoga. Then an hour and a half of cardio that consisted of skipping rope. Five miles on her treadmill another five on her elliptical machine. Followed by sixty pull ups. Then a small break for water, after which she taped her hands and began her martial arts training with punching and kicking her heavy bag. Followed by practice with with her throwing knives doing flips and rolls as she did. She then went to the wall and drew her favorite weapon. Her scottish broad sword. During her many years she had weilded many but this one was special. It wasn't special cause of its red and silver basket hilt or the way the blade shown in the sun despite its age. No it was because this sword once belonged to her mentor.

* * *

 **Scotland 1313:**

She was cold shaking in a cave her clothes worn to rags after her climb up the mountain. A few days ago she was stabbed to death by an Englishmen's blade. Her husband mother father and brothers meeting the same fate. She remembered dying then waking as they readied her grave her corpse in her wedding dress. She woke up gasping for air and confused. The pain of the sword registered. In her mind then she heard it her own cousin yell demon. And before she fully knew it her village was chasing her into the mountains where she had been for the past few days cold hungery and alone.

Then she heard them. The foot steps and she saw a shadow carrying torch in one hand and sword in the other. Thinking fast she grabbed a rock and stood on her weak legs. "Stay back I warn ya! Stay back! I'm a demon!" she said.

The older man dressed as french nobleman appeared from around the corner and said, "Lass I've faced many a demon and you be no demon but I know what you are and if you let me sit with you I can tell ya."

"You dress like a Frenchmen but talk like a Scott and carry a claymore what be ye," Sam asked still holding the rock the rock for protection

"I am both and neither," the man said sheething his sword, "but right now lets start with names I am Donte Puckett Dumas," he said tipping his hat at her.

"Samantha of Clan McAlister," Sam said lowering the rock.

"Well Samantha of clan McAlister I have food blankets and firewood on my horse you need to eat and get warm.

A short while later Sam was wrapped in a blanket across from Donte eating a small loaf of bread as Donte set across from her the fire and the three game birds roasting between them. "Hear have some wine it will help with the chill," he said handing Sam the bottle of wine.

"Thank you," Sam said taking the bottle and taking a swig. "So what are we?"

"What do you remember from a few days ago," Donte asked.

"The Englishmen invaded my village I saw my family murdered my husband killed in front of me before I was run through with a blade, and ," Sam pausing

"You died the first death is always the hardest but it gets much easier," Donte said.

"First death?," Sam said.

"You're immortal Samantha like me and we can not die," Donte explained and Sam began to cry. "Why are you crying?"

"My family is gone and Im cursed to live forever," Sam sobbed.

"I know the feelings you are feeling now, Others like us have felt the same way," Donte said.

"And what of them what have they become,"Sam asked.

"Some become cruel and petty others become shallow others depressed and withdrawn then there are others like me who choose to have a purpose and adventure. To fight the good fight, that is the life I have chosen that is the life I'll teach you to live.

"Me," Sam said.

"Yes you I can look at you and tell you never wanted to be a warriors wife or any man's wife," Donte said "I'll take you under my wing show you how to use your immortality as the gift it is. But it waits till morning for now we eat."

 **End Of Flashback**

* * *

"Everytime I come in on you training I feel the urge to start blasting Queen," Carly said jokingly as she stood in the door frame in her short silk lavender robe.

"I told you those movies are ripe with inaccuracies ," Sam said stopping her sword practice.

"Yeah anyway breakfast is ready come eat," Carly said before tossing her lover a towel.

"Ok be down in a second," Sam said.

* * *

"Umm did I ever tell you make the best eggs florentine I've ever had, and I've had a lot," Sam said as she ate.

"Thank you coming from such a beautiful older woman it means a lot," Carly said as she poured a cup of coffee. "So what are you doing today?"

"Probably go and check in at the antique shop you?" Sam said.

"Another long day at the office being a coffee girl," Carly said before taking a sip of her Coffee.

"I don't see why you don't just come work for me," Sam said continuing to eat her breakfast.

"Because I don't want to live off my rich girlfriend," Carly said coming from around the island to stand in front of Sam.

"Hey over my many many years I have gained an insane amount money and I have someone I want to spend on let me," Sam said.

"No I'm not with you for money I'm with you cause I love you," Carly said putting her arm around Sam. "I just hope you love me when I get all old."

"Of course I will," Sam said leaning over and kissing her as there was a knock at the door. "Ughhh go away,"

"Sam its me," the voice from the other side of the door said.

"Dave?," Sam said getting up from her seat to answer the door

"Sammie we need to talk," David said bursting into the door wearing a black button down shirt and tan jeans his back pack slung over his shoulder.

"Hello to you too," Sam said closing the door.

"Sorry hi," David said. "Oh and you must be Carly Im David, an old friend of Sam's," he said introducing himself to the brunette.

"How old?," Carly asked having herd stories about the man before her.

"Very old," David said with a smile.

"Ok well I have to get ready for work you two talk among yourselves," Carly said leaving the room.

"She's a looker," David said.

"Yeah I know but eyes to yourself," Sam said, "anyway whats up,"

"My place was hit last night," David said, "and I think it was Drewcilla." he said making Sam freeze.

"Are you sure?," she asked wanting her worries to be unfounded.

"You tell me," David said pulling a crossbow bolt with an ornate head from his bag.

"Lets go to the shop," Sam said taking the bolt and hopping up from the couch,"

"Don't you wanna put on real pants at least," David said as he grabbed the crossbow bolt.

"No time Carls Im going out I'll be back!," she said grabbing her jacket

"Ok invite Dave to dinner!," Carly yelled back.

"Done," Sam said leaving the apartment.

"Here you go boss," said Sam's assistant.

* * *

"Umm Nora you still make the best cappuccino in the world," David said taking a sip of his drink.

"You'd think after fifty years you'd have better," said the older red haired woman in her early seventies.

Nora Moss helped run Sam's antique business the two had met during the late fifties when the later was thirteen living on the streets. She had impressed Sam by killing a vampire and the immortals and the mortal woman had had formed a sibling bond of sorts with Nora hunting with them in her younger days before settling and marrying. Now a widow she acts as the figure head for the antique shop.

"So Nora hows the grandkids," David asked.

"Good good one is in college, but right now lets talk are you sure its Drewcilla I mean from what you've said about her she's real bad news.

"Beyond bad she likes killing and does so without remorse," Sam said.

"Yeah and she hates us like really hates us," David said.

* * *

 **Flashback Germany 1943:**

The plane flew over German air space in the dead of night. "Ok I'm almost over the camp right now are you sure youre ready?" the pilot in the Tuskegee airman's uniform said.

"Yeah Willie we're good," David said cocking his machine gun and making sure his tomahawk was secure to his hip.

"Lets just get down there and kill some krouts," Drewcilla said strapping a flamethrower to her back.

"Were not here to kill Drew we're here for a rescue mission," Sam said pulling here hair up into a ponytail.

"Yeah get the prisoners out and to the allies try to kill as few Jerrys as possible" Charlie said making sure her gun was ready.

"Whatever scotty only thing I like killing more than werewolves vampires and demons is Nazis and besides they wouldn't call us in unless they needed some killing," Drewcilla said.

"Ok we're over," Willie said from the pilot's seat.

"Sure you don't want to jump with us Willie," David asked getting up from his seat.

"No thanks unlike you my black does crack and besides I gotta girl in Paris waiting on me ," Willie said.

"Well hear the cigars I owe you," David said handing his friend three cigars from his amo pouch. "Save some of that french pussy for us," he said before walking back to the jump door.

"Will do friend," Willie said.

" Ladies don't you think we need para-shoots," David said.

"Nope," Charlie said jumping out of the plane.

"Last one on the ground buys the first round," David said diving out of the plane.

" That means you Chuck," Sam said diving out as well,"

"Damn," Charlie said following her partners.

The foursome landed and instantly came under fire by the German forces. "Drew spray em!," Sam said.

"Oh yeah!," Drewcilla said spraying the SS soilders rendering some to instant ashes.

"Vamps!," David said firing his machine gun.

"Thank god for silver bullets and flamethrowers!," Charlie said.

The foursome proceeded to cause the Vampires to move back into the rendering most of them into ashes. "Davie get on the horn to the allies and get those prisoners out," Sam said as they moved forward.

"On it, come on Drew!," David said, "Alpha team this is ghost team move in move in!," he said over the radio getting a roger that before a tank rolled through a near by fence. "Come on lets get these people out," David said taking his tomahawk and breaking open a lock on a cabin. Drewcilla doing the same with her boot as Sam and Charlie did the same all giving the order for the captives to run towards the allies. Until they were stopped by one woman rambling in German.

"Charlie translate!," Sam said.

"She said the children are being tortured by a demon," Charlie said.

"Where?," Sam asked

Charlie quickly translated and got the answer "Far cabin" she said.

"Move," Sam said as she and the others ran down to the cabin. "Dave play lock smith,' she said.

"On It!," he said dropkicking the door open finding a vampire in a SS officers uniform about to feed on a child. "Ohh no you don't!," he said and tackling the vampire and using his tomahawk to cut off the vampire's head.

"Dave you ok," Sam asked

"Yeah," David said getting up and dusting himself off and grabbing the boy in his arms.

"Sam we got a problem, we've got multiple bite on all these kids and we didn't bring enough holy water," Charlie said grabbing two of the children

" Well we're gonna have to toast them," Drewcillia said.

" What the hell is wrong with you we don't kill kids," Sam said, as she grabbed a child.

"Look multiple bites we and we don't know if they've been letting the kids feed off them for all we know we could be unleashing a bunch of runt vamps," Drewcilla said.

"We are not killing these kids that's an order!," Sam said as she David and Charlie carried the children in there arms.

"Yeah I got your orders," Drewcillia said before turning her flamethrower up on full blast and burning the childeren and cabin in an explosion.

"NO!," Sam said as she watched in horror.

After they had given the surviving kids to the allies Sam and the others were waiting to be picked up by there transport. "So whose hungry," Drewcilla said

"Ugh ," Sam grunted tackling Drewcilla to the ground and pounding her face with the butt of her gun. Before getting up, "You never disobey my orders and you don't kill kids!" said before Drewcillia attacked her from behind her

"What makes you in charge bitch!," Drewcilla said punching the back of Sam's head.

"Ughh that's enough," David said pulling them apart. Before getting knocked back

"I think its time I barbeque some blonde," Drewcilla said aim at Sam with her flamethrower not noticing till it was too late David and Charlie had put a bullet in her tanks. "AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," she screamed as she burst into flames. "I'll get you!"

"Not likely," David said using the flames to light his cigar.

* * *

 **End Of Flashback:**

"So you let her burn," Nora said sipping her coffee.

"Burn but not die and apparently she wants to kill us," Sam said continuing drink her drink.

"Well atleast you're on it," Nora said, "I just wish I could help out."

"You do Nora, I couldn't run the place without you," Sam said honestly.

"I know I just wish I could get out and fight the good fight with you guys like the old days," Nora said lamenting her old age "Shame we gotta get old, well some of us."

"Well you're in a lot better shape than most women in there seventies hell you could do porn on certain websites," David said half joking.

"Speaking of porn are you still in contact with Charlie," Sam asked bringing up there old partner. The two had parted on somewhat bad terms.

"You know damn well she runs a few BDSM clubs and has produced a few fetish pinups and films," David said.

"Like I said porn," Sam said.

"Anyway," David said with an eye roll, "Last number I got for her was still in LA a couple of years back I'll give her a call and an email."

* * *

Carly sat at her desk sorting through her paper work as she always did. Thus was the life of a social worker. In truth she was just an intern a position she had gotten after earning her degree. A degree she felt she wasn't getting much use out of. Year into her internship and all she seemed to do was get coffee, lunches and files for people. She was starting to think maybe taking Sam up on her offer of working at the antique shop. It wouldn't be so bad I mean she'd get to spend time with Sam she thought before she was snapped away from them.

"Excuse me but but can you help me," the young woman said nervously.

Carly looked up and saw her. The woman appeared to be around her age maybe a bit older. She wore her hair shaved on the sides and back and long on top in stringy neon purple and bleach blonde hair. But what caught her attention most was the black eye on the left side of her face. As well as her nervous nature

"Yes I can I'm Carly, Carly Shay," Carly said introducing herself. "And you are."

"Drewcilla Standish," Drewcilla said introducing herself.

* * *

"Ok I talked to Charlie she said Drew hasn't made any noise on her end , but she'll be looking and be more than happy to come up here and help," David said hanging up his cellphone as he came into the office .

"No need I got some sources up here looking for her," Sam said with an eye roll.

"Let it go Sammie besides we can use the extra hand," David said taking a seat.

"Well I'm always ready," Nora said as she cleaned and oiled her small silver handgun.

"No Nora you're fine you just keep them grand kids safe we'll worry about Drew ok kid," Sam said.

"Yeah but in the meantime I have to go to my place and get ready for dinner and so do you," David said getting up.

"Yeah and so do I , are you sure you wanna do Jonah's," Sam asked.

"Why not they have the best bar food in the city," David said.

"Yeah but Carly has never really been around other people and things like us except that time she was attacked by a vamp," Sam explained.

"Oh she'll be fine, you sure you don't want to come Nora," David asked.

"No I have to finish these spread sheets," Nora said.

"Ok suite yourself but you know where to find us," Sam said as she and David left.

* * *

Later that night Nora sat at her desk and heard a knock at the door. "We're closed !," she said. The knock came again and again she said, "We're closed!." There was another knock on the on the door this time thinking with a hunter's instinct Nora grabbed her gun and went to the door. Where she saw a cloaked figure. Thinking on instinct she slowly opened the door her gun pointed out before feeling a thud knocking her backward.

"Hello Nora pleasure to meet you," Drewcilla said,

* * *

 **A/N: Well folks thats Chapter two. Hope you liked it let me know what you thought. How do you like Sam's backstory so far also how what do you think about the other characters. Anyway happy halloween peace love SDR out**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: what's up immortals Im back and this chapter picks up where the other left off so lets get going and will contain some more flashbacks also last chapter's title came from a Queen song this chapter's comes from the mind of Prince one of the all time best artist ever. As voiced by his girl group Vanity 6. Hey here's a cool idea. Lets play a little trivia with each title. So here is the trivia for this one. How did Prince come up with the name Vanity 6? Well lets go**

* * *

 **Nasty Girl**

Carly, Sam, and David walked into the dimly lit bar. Carly took in the place it looked like stereotypical biker bar save for the multiple flat screen TV's. Taking in the fascade Carly understood why Sam liked the place. She had spent many a night on the back of her vintage Triumph motorcycle holding on to Sam for dear life. What she could not figure out is why it took David coming into town for Sam to bring her here. Then she saw it a coming from the restroom. A creature dressed in jeans and a t-shirt with teal colored jeans and webbed fins on each forearms as well webbing on his hands and ears. His mustache area had and catfish like barbs on each side. Juxtaposed to his more human facial features. Along with long blonde dreadlocks.

"Umm is that a fishman?," Carly asked shocked and surprised to see such a creature.

"They prefer the term amphibious American cupcake," Sam said with a smirk.

"Yeah and you've most likely seen him and many like him for years but you'd never know they those talismans on there necks that camo them to the public. Except here magic don't work here," David explained.

"So this bar is a hangout for firsh people and immortals," Carly said realizing where she was.

"Immortals fish people werewolves vampires what have you," David said, "You know a place to unwind and be ourselves,"

"That's cool... wait vampires," Carly said becoming a bit tense at the mention of vampires.

"Relax only the good ones are here baby ," Sam said placing comforting hand on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"Yeah speaking of which. Annabelle!" David called to the redheaded waitress wearing a Harley Davidson shirt that was cut into a bando top,and cut off shorts and cowgirl boots.

"DAVID!," the waitress said running up to him and hopping into his arms and kissing. "Look at you. You don't look a day over a hundred and twenty five," she said her deep southern accent shinning through.

"Neither do you," David said putting the waitress down.

"And Sammi you look good girl," Annabelle said hugging Sam.

"So do you. You still in that family that used to nest over by the docks?," Sam asked.

"Nahh left them a year ago. But enough about me when did tall dark and handsome get back in town and whose this little lady?" Annabelle said looking at Carly.

"Oh sorry. Annabelle LeBeaux, Carly Shay Annabelle LeBeaux," Sam said introducing them.

"So you're a vampire ," Carly said shaking her hand.

"Yes but that's not how you say hi sugar how'd you like it if I said hey you're a mortal and don't worry I don't bite and don't feed on blood or on people who don't give me permission," Annabelle said making Carly blush.

"Sorry its just I had a bad experience with vampires," Carly said unconsciously rubbing the side of her neck.

"I can tell," Annabelle said sympathizing with Carly. "But enough of that lets get you a table and I'll tell you all about how I met these two and how big fella and I used to date. You two still like whiskey and steaks?"

"Yes and I still like my cigars," David said with a smile as Annabelle lead them to a table.

* * *

Drewceila wiped the blood from her knife and her hands. "You're really tough for a mortal Nora," she said. "But then again you were trained by Sammie and she's a tough old bitch. Too bad she can't be here to help you. That's the problem with you mortals you bleed out so easy. Such a shame Sammie's little girlfriend will have to find out the same thing and when she does poor little Sam will be all alone" she said leaving her to die on the floor.

Once she was sure Drewceila was gone Nora opened her eyes and crawled along the floor to her cellphone. She then used her strength to call a paramedic and prayed they'd get their in time so she could warn her friends.

* * *

"So wait you were raised by Indians," Carly said as she ate her fries.

"Yeah my birth parents were runaway slaves...they hid me with the Cherokee before they were killed and I was raised by the chief and his wife," David explained taking another drink.

"Yeah and some time in the 1800's that's where I met him," Sam said

* * *

 **Flashback The Carolinas the 1800s:**

Sam brought her horse to a stop when she saw him digging a grave wearing only buckskin pants like all the indians wore that were covered in blood. "Who are you burying?," she asked.

"My ma, my niece, and my pa," he said as he continued dig.

"Pardon me but you're bit dark for an Indian," Sam said hopping off her horse dressed in what appeared to be a men's double breasted shirt that was white in color and a pair of black pants that had been tailored to fit her form. With a pair of silver colt revolver s on each hip and black boots with silver spurrs and a black stetson hat.

"Yeah well you're bit too white to care," he said.

"I deserve that. Name's Sam," she said.

"You don't look like a Sam to me ," he said.

"Its short for Samantha and I've been where you been," Sam said squatting down by the grave.

"Really did rebs kill your family,"

"No English," Sam said "What's your name any way,"

"David Ironbear," he said. "Now you said English killed your people you don't look old enough to have been in the revolution."

"You don't look like you could have survived being stabbed and shot through the heart but you did or you died and came back," Sam said.

"How'd you know that?," David asked stopping his digging

"Those slow healing scares help," Sam said "Besides you and me are a lot more alike than you'd think but right now I'll help you bury your dead then we'll eat."

"So I'm immortal I get that my ma she was a medicine woman she had powerful magic. Taught me how to hunt the bad ones the demons and that I was one of the endless ones an immortal," David said as he and Sam set by the fire under the night sky. "But... but," he said becoming choked up.

"But didn't teach you it would hurt when they all died," Sam said. "Yeah I've been there the question is what are you going to do now?"

"Find them Rebs who killed my family do a little killing on my own," David said wiping away a tear.

"With what a tomahawk a knife and one rifle," Sam said.

"And a bow besides I can't die remember," David said.

"Ok lets say you do kill 'em what then," Sam said, "Go around killing Rebs till there ain't none of em left or you get tired? Then what find someone else to hate?" she said.

"Well what do think I should do since I can live forever and I have no family or friends," David said.

"Well for starters you partner up with me and we get them rebs then we'll see what comes next," Sam said.

"Partners? You know they'll label us outlaws and its not like a white woman and a negro Indian make good targets," David said

"Well then its good you and I can't die cause we'll draw a lot of bullets," Sam said with a smile. "But we need to get you some clothes if you want to blend in and a new last name so they have a hard time finding you."

"What about Hodges it was the name of the man that owned me, Guess I can make it count for something," David said.

"David Ironbear Hodges I like it," Sam said.

 **End Of Flashback:**

* * *

"So that's how you two met," Carly said taking bite of her burger

"Yeah and we've been best friends ever since even though he tends to disappear sometimes," Sam said taking another drink.

"Ohh really where does you go," Carly asked

"I like to have my freedom and I like to travel," David said taking another drink.

"Yeah that's the...," Sam started getting interrupted by a call on her phone. "Hello...yes yes we'll be there soon!," she said bolting up from her chair. "Nora's in the hospital!"

"What!," Carly said following her along with David.

* * *

"I'm Sam Puckett I'm here for Nora Moss," Sam said rushing to the nurses station.

"Ms Puckett," a man in scrubs said approaching them. "I'm doctor Rajish"

"Yes doctor what happened," Sam asked.

"She's was attacked and I'm going to be honest with you she doesn't have very much time," the Doctor said.

Sam choked back her tears and had the doctor escort her to Nora's room. "Sammie, Sammie ," Nora groaned.

"I'm right here," Sam said rushing to Nora's side and grabbing her bandaged hand.

"Sammie it was her it was her," Nora croaked as she struggled to draw breath.

"Doc could you excuse us for a moment," Sam said her tears starting to run down her face.

"Of course," the doctor said excusing him self.

"Nora tell me who did this?," Sam said her eyes read with tears and anger.

"Drew, Drew, Drewcila," she croaked out making Sam freeze. "You, you, you've got to protect her Sammie you have to protect her from," she said as she drew her last breath

Just like that the world went silent for Sam. She could hear the sound of the heart monitor flat lining. Feel the doctors move her aside. But from now on there would be a silence. She'd never hear Nora's laugh or see her smile again. Her last memory's of her would always be her being in perfect health one minute. Then dying in pain the next. She knew the pain all to well she'd lived hundreds of years and had felt it many times, but none would hurt like this. Nora was more than just a friend she was her best friend and more over Nora was family. Family could never be replaced family would haunt but not be replaced. And there would now and forever more be a silence that would fuel her lust for vengeance. A vengeance that would see her correct a great error she'd had the chance to correct a long time ago.

* * *

 **Flash Back: Somewhere near the Bahamas 1765:**

Sam stood at the front of the ship her burgundy captain's jacket blowing in the wind as she peered through the her spy glass at the ship across the water. "Mr. Smith raise the black! Full speed on the approach," she commanded.

"Aye M'am," the scruffy man said before relaying the orders the men.

"Ready the cannons," she ordered her men following orders with a snap.

"She's a fine ship Sam said," Drewcila said readying her boarding axe and flint lock. Like Sam she was dressed in the clothes of a high ranking male pirate. An outfit consisting of brown trousers black boots a white shirt and red sash and a red officer's jacket she had stolen from a Spanish navel officer in a raid. with a scarf tied on her head. "Lets hope the spoils are just as good," she said.

"So you doubt my cousin now do you," Charlie said putting on her black leather hat that had one side turned up with a large red plume sticking out. She was also wearing only a black leather bodice with red stitching. A pair of tight red trousers black leather boots and like Sam and Drewcila she wore a belt holding sword and a flint lock pistol. Another strapped to her thigh.

"You two may argue later ," Sam said donning her own cap that was much like Charlie's except burgundy in color with white plume. She then raised her sword and gave the order to fire at will which her crew happily did. The cannons only fired a few shots before the other ship raised the banner of surrender. "Ready the boarding party girls lets go claim our prizes.

Sam's crew had boarded the ship and had lined the other ship's captain crew up before raiding its stores of everything on the manifest. "Captain Fisher allow me to introduce myself I am Captain Sam Puckett but you may know as Sam "The Phoenix"," she said introducing her self to the captain. "This is my first mate Charlotte " Charlie Bones" Connolly and my other officer, Drewcila Standish also known as "Mad Drew The Red"," she said introducing Charlie and Drewcila.

"Sam " The Phoenix"? Forgive me but given your reputation I assumed you'd be a man," Captain Fisher said.

"Its a common misconception," Sam said, "Now you know I'll be raiding and taking your ship for my own taking all maps and its stores. As I'm not as cruel as my reputation proceeds your men will be given option to join my crew or they'll be set a drift with two weeks ration and water along with you."

"Fair term m'lady," Fisher said.

"Glad you think so. Charlie raid his quarters search everything," Sam said.

"Aye captain," Charlie said going to the man's quarters.

"Captain look what we found," said one of Sam's crew as he brought up a group of male and female slaves. That obviously had been fed next to nothing and beaten.

"Now, now Captain this wasn't on the manifest," Sam said drawing her flint lock.

"Neither were these captain," Charlie said leading three girls out of the cabin. Two white one a sandy blonde almost brown haired girl in a fine pink dress. The other raven haired and buxom, dressed in a pale blue dress. Both of which looked to be in Sam and the girl's apparent age range. The third a mixed race girl no older than twelve wearing only chains her body covered whip marks. "Well captain it would appear you've been using this young girl for your own perversions," she said pressing her pistol to the captain's head. "What say you to the charge,"she said cocking her pistol

"She's just a dirty little mulatto bitch she'd mostly be a whore anyway," the captain said just before Sam shot him ending his life.

"FATHER!," the sandy blonde yelled as her father fell dead.

Sam ignored the girl's cries and turned her attention to the young naked slave. "Do you speak English," she asked getting a nod from the girl. "Do you have a name?,"

"Alice," the girl said.

Sam took her sword and cut Alice's chains and said, "Charlie take the captain's daughter's aboard see them put to work as swabs and galley maids. Also see to it that young Alice here is given propper food dress and is treated by the doctor as she will be overseer of these two. She is to made a full member of the crew once I teach her reading writing and arithmetic she will be made captain's assistant."

"Aye captain," Charlie said as she began to walk to the ship.

"Oh and Charlie have the raven haired one put in my quarters," Sam said winking at the girl.

"Aye captain," Charlie said.

"Drewcilla see the stores and supplies loaded aboard and inventoried. Also see these men and women un-shackled, fed and let them know that form now on they are free," Sam said.

"Aye captain," Drewcilla said "But what about the crew?"

"Load them into the long boats and set them a drift with four days ration," she said.

"Aye captain," Drewcilla said.

Sam walked into quarters and took of her hat and jacket seemingly ignoring the girl sitting on her bed. "What's your name girl?"she asked undoing the cuffs on her shirt.

"Anne," the blackhaired girl said.

"I'm sorry for what I did to your father but anyone that would force himself upon a woman let alone a child is no better than a rabid dog and needs to be put down," she said taking off her shirt revealing her bare torso underneath.

"Is that not what you intend to do to me force yourself upon me,then put me to work your ship as your swab and maid then sell me to brothel as whore to used by men and women for your own profit and amusement" Anne said.

Sam laughed as opened a bottle of what appeared to be brandy "My my you do have a wild imagination," she said pouring a glass for herself. "You're right I intend to put you to work as a maid and swab. As I do for your sister in order to pay debt of torture your father put on young Alice and who knows how many other young girls. I also intend to let you live in a whore house but I will not have you lay with anyone but male or female less my passions need amusing," she said pouring another glass for Anne and walked towards the bed

"What makes you think I'd lay with you," Anne said taking the glass as Sam offered it.

"The way you look at me I can tell," she said leaning in only inches from Anne's lips, "you and I share the same passions my dear," she continued before giving the brunette a deep kiss having Anne eagerly return it.

"Indeed we do," Anne said before taking a drink from the glass. "But what of my sister?"

"Well I doubt that she share's the same passions we do. Pity really as it seems that she may have to find someway to entertain my crew as they do get restless," Sam said sitting on the bed next to Anne.

"No pity my sister was almost as wicked of an animal to Alice as our father. I hated my father and do not care for my sister much more," she said.

"My you may have a bit of pirate in you yet," Sam said before leaning in to kiss Anne only to be stopped by the sound of cannon fire. " Stay here and get ready for bed," she said before storming out of her cabin.

"Fire!," Drewcilla said giving the order to fire on the second long boat the first already being blown to bits as the second would soon be.

"What the hell do you are doing Drew!," Sam yelled getting in Drewcilla's face.

"Killing what remains of the other crew captain," Drewcilla said.

"I gave no such order too!," Sam said "they were to be set a drift,"

"With only a few days ration they'd of died anyway of thirst. At least this way they'll make decent bait for sharks," Drewcilla said before getting a smack from Sam knocking her onto the deck. She reached for her flintlock only to get a knife through the hand from Sam.

"Samntha," Anne called as she stood in the door way of Sam's Cabin naked holding the bottle of brandy "Quit your bickering and come to bed I'm lonely," she said taking a swig from the bottle

Sam smiled as the crew hooted and hollered then turned her attention to Drewcilla "To your hand and next time you do anything like that I'll consider it mutiny."

"Aye captain," Drewcilla said.

 **End Of Flashback:**

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here," Sam said wiping her tears as she walked back into the waiting area.

"I called her," David said.

"Yeah and I've been driving nonstop cousin," Charlie said

"Sam Nora is she?," Carly asked interrupting the conversation.

"She's gone and Drewcilla did it," Sam said wiping more tears away.

"Well what are we waiting for lets go find that danish bitch," Charlie said, "Nora was my friend to Sammie."

"Lets go but first lets get Carly back to my place get her safe," Sam said her voice icey.

* * *

When the trio arrived at Sam's place they found it ransacked. "What the hell happened," Carly asked.

"She's been here," Sam said picking up a crossbow bolt from the floor. "Typical Drewcilla Standish."

"Drewcilla Standish?," Carly said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah thats her full name," David said.

"Its just that earlier today I saw a girl named Drew...UGH," Carly said just as a cross bow bolt came through the window through her back through her chest.

"Carly!," Sam said quickly catching her girlfriend's body before she fell to the floor. "No no no no! Carly baby look at me look at me stay with me!"

"Sam baby... it hurts...it hurts to breath," Carly said blood spouting from her mouth and her eyes glazing over.

"Its gonna be ok baby just hold on just hold on!," Sam said as she cradled Carly in her arms.

"Think I'll... just...just rest," Carly said closing her eyes as all the life left her body.

"Carly! Carly answer me. CARLY!," Sam screamed as she held a now dead Carly.

* * *

 **A/N: Well folks that's chapter three what did you think. Be harsh as you want I deserve it. But you may want to see what happens next before you pass judgment. As for Nora's death well as some of you know I lost my mother back in January. I actually watched her die and the morning she died I herd her call for me around four in the morning and was helping her get ready for the EMT's when her heart stopped . They showed up just after that but couldn't get her heart started back. When she died there was a silence. I knew the doctors were talking but there was just silence. In the passed three years with losing my sister. My last surviving aunt and mother. That silence is something that has followed me. And that's what I tried to get across. Life does go on and memories of good times will comfort but there will always be a silence. Well peace love SDR OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well folks here it is another chapter of iImmortal and I know you're all still in shock after last time so fair warning this chapter contains some racially insensitive language if it offends you then sorry. This chapter's title should give an explanation for what's about to happen. It's another gem from the first Highlander soundtrack by the almighty Queen. Also today's trivia question what other eighties movie did Queen do the entire soundtrack and score for**

* * *

 **Who wants to live forever**

 **Flash back: 2012:**

Carly clutching her neck as blood ran down it drenching her shirt. She ran her vision

began to blur from the blood loss. But she knew she had to get away they were after her. Through the ally she thought as she hooked left only to find the ally blocked. "A dead in how appropriate," said the female vampire as she swooped into the ally.

"Very," said her male counterpart swooping down on the other side of her. "Good thing adrenaline and fear makes the blood taste so sweet," he said before he and his twin began to feed on her.

As the night sky and the world began to blur she saw a figure draw two silver knives and sever her attackers heads before they turned to ash. "Are you ok," the figure asked before everything went black

Carly jolted awake her head groggy and confused. Was last night a dream she asked herself. No the bandages on her neck and arms proved it wasn't. Also where was she this wasn't her apartment, and where were her clothes.

"You're up good," said a blonde walking into the bedroom with a pizza box, "thought you'd be out all day here have some pizza," she said offering Carly a slice "My name's Samantha Puckett but you can call me Sam."

"Carly, Carly Shay," she said taking a slice "You we're there last night when."

"When the muggers jumped you they cut you pretty bad," Sam said trying to tell a convincing lie. "Lucky I scared them off and bandaged you up. Your clothes got pretty messed up so I tossed them, and gave you something to sleep in hope you don't mind."

"It wasn't muggers," Carly said.

"What?," Sam asked.

"It wasn't muggers it was. It was vampires and you killed them," Carly said starring at Sam before taking a bite of the pizza.

"Carly that's silly vampires aren't real," Sam said trying to lie her way out of the situation. As Carly began to cough.

"Hgah hagh …... I know what I saw. I know they were vampires and you killed them . Just like I know it's way too much garlic on this pizza and its burning the hell out of my insides," Carly groaned dropping her pizza.

"Ok so you're a smart one so I'll tell this once eat the pizza the garlic will burn the venom out you'll be super hungry for a few days. Help yourself to whatever clothes are in my drawers and closet. And leave here. Leave the key under the mat and never come back," Sam said leaving the room.

"You know it's not polite to stalk people Carly," Sam said as she put her sunglasses on before throwing her leg over her motorcycle.

"I'm not stalking you," Carly said.

"You've been following me for three weeks after I told you to stay away. I'd call that stalking," Sam said kick starting her bike.

"Look you saved my life and...I want answers I've been watching you. You're way too young to own antique shop and I found this in the clothes you lent me," she said taking out an old photo of Sam. "My friend analyzed it it's from the 1890's so tell me what's going on.

"Shit! You are a smart one," Sam said stopping her bike's engine realizing there was no getting rid of this girl. "Come with me," she said getting off her bike and leading Carly into an ally. She then drew the large dagger she kept in her boot in case of emergencies making the brunette jump.

"What are you gonna do to me?," Carly asked scared.

"Giving you answers and ruining a good shirt," Sam said before driving the dagger into abdomen to its hilt. Then pulled it out and fell to her knees and lifting her shirt to show Carly her wound.

Carly watched as the wound started to heal itself. "Wh, What are you," she gasped.

"I'm immortal and I can't die," Sam explained.

"So you're immortal," Carly said eating a fork full of chilly cheese fries as she sat across the booth from Sam.

"Yep," Sam said sipping her beer.

"And you're Scottish," she asked.

"Right again," Sam said.

"So like _Highlander_?," Carly asked.

"Ughhhh I hate those movies you know we made those in to keep mortal people off us," Sam said.

"So and those two vampires attacked me?,"

"Dysan and Dianna the twins very nasty very dangerous, and before you ask I was hunting them and yes it is my job to an extent,"

"Whoa," Carly said.

"Yeah and before I go any further in explaining all of this I have to let you know that now that you know all of this you're my responsibility," Sam said.

"So like in _Twilight_?,"

"Absolutely not! More like Kenzie and Bo," Sam said extending her hand across the table.

"I can live with that," Carly said shaking Sam's hand.

 **End Of Flashback:**

* * *

She sat there for staring at the body covered in a white blood stained sheet. Silent as she remembered that just a few hours ago that it was full of life. A life that she loved a life that made her complete a life that was stolen from her.

"Sam it's been almost two days we have to do something with her," Charlie said.

"Yeah Sammie her family or someone has to be notified so she can be," David said before getting cut off.

"I'm not leaving her," Sam said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Sam we understand you cared for her," Charlie said getting silenced by Sam hitting her so hard she fell to the floor.

"YOU TWO UNDERSTAND NOTHING I'VE LOST THE TWO PEOPLE I CARE ABOUT MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THIS WORLD! THE TWO PEOPLE THAT NEVER LEFT ME LIKE YOU DID! I LOVED THEM DAMN IT! I LET NORA DOWN AND IM NOT LEAVING CARLY,!" she screamed.

"Sammie believe me if anyone knows how you feel it's me but we can't just leave her here like this," David said.

"How would you know how I feel?," Sam said.

"Did you forget how you found me burying my family? Did you forget about Alice?"

* * *

 **Flashback: Mississippi 1953:**

David kissed the blonde woman in his lap as she undid the buttons on his shirt. His hands working up her thigh. "Mum you sure are one hell of a kisser Mrs. Hodges," he said.

"So are you Mr. Hodges but I believe you have me at a disadvantage I don't have your decades of experience," Alice said.

"I can't believe you're married again and to a mortal no less," Sam said her lap currently occupied by a beautiful black woman wearing only a slip. A woman who was actually a werecat.

"A white woman at that," said the werecat.

"Don't you have a mouse to chase Belle," Alice said making the werecat hiss at her.

"That's another thing why does she know about us ," Sam asked as she kissed Belle's neck.

"Because I keep no secrets from my wife she knows she's not the first and knows she won't be the last," David said continuing to kiss and fondle Alice.

"Hell I know I'm not the only one now but I love him and he loves me and I'm the wife," Alice said running her hand all over his chest.

"So you know about Annabelle?," Sam asked.

"Every redheaded inch of her," Alice said giving Sam a wink.

"David but still marrying a white woman you're going to cause problems here my friend," Belle said. "Even up north you'd have to sneak around unless you went to Canada."

"Well we don't need to worry bout that. Cause this time tomorrow my baby and I will be on our way to Seattle and we'll live with the beatniks," David said just before a brick came through the window the glass cutting Alice. "Alice you ok baby?"

"Yeah I'm fine it's just a cut," Alice said.

"Come on out nigger we know you in there!," a voice came from the outside.

"Sammie what is it," David asked tending to Alice.

"White sheets about twenty or more," Sam said looking out the window to see several members of the Klu Klux Klan armed with torches and rifles,

"Here you'll be needing these," Belle said handing David and Sam each a loaded Thompson machine gun.

"Well haven't used these since the war," David said cocking the gun.

"Good thing we kept them. So what are packing,"

"Rock salt iron and bird shot lets go," David said as he and Sam walked out on to the porch.

"There he is that's the nigger that stole my Alice and that blonde bulldagger of his!," said one of the Klansmen. "You gonna hang nigger! You here you and that dyke bitch are gonna hang!"

"Cole Holland that you!?," David asked recognizing the voice as Alice's ex fiancé. "Boy if this is about my wife you could've came to me like a man instead of playing dress up with your friends like a coward."

"Shut up boy and send Alice out that house she's mine!," Cole said.

"I'm not yours Cole!," Alice said walking out onto the porch and stepping in front of David. "I'm his and if you're gonna kill him you gonna have to kill me too."

"Alice get down form there you don't know what you're talking about that nigger's got you all twisted up in the head." Cole said.

"No he ain't Cole I'm thinking clear! I don't love you I never loved you! I love David! AND IT DON'T MATTER WHAT YOU ARE ANY OF THESE PEACKERWOODS THINK!" Alice screamed.

"That's a lie it's a damn dirty lie! That darkie and that blonde headed whore with him they got you thinking wrong! It ain't right Alice it ain't natural!" Cole yelled

"It's natural Cole its natural that I love my husband!," Alice said "My husband that's more of a man than you'll ever be!"

"ITS A LIE!" Cole said firing his gun and hitting Alice in the stomach.

"David it hurts," Alice said falling back into his arms

"DAVE get her inside" Sam said firing her machine gun,"

"Let's burn 'em one of the Klans men said before throwing a torch into the house setting it a flame.

"Shit!," Sam said moving back into the fast burning house. "Davie we have to go now !,"

"I'm not leaving her Sammie," David said cradling a dying Alice in his arms .

"Dave you're no good to her dead even if you can't die permanently," Belle said. "I'll tend her as best I can now go!,"

"I love you baby ," David said before kissing Alice and leaving

 **End of Flashback:**

* * *

"I loved Alice but I left her. I regret it but I did it. You have to do the right thing by Carly give her a proper burial and kill that bitch Drewcilla and I'll be right there with you sister," David said.

"So will I cousin," Charlie said just as Sam's phone rang.

Sam blindly answered the phone her senses telling her who was already telling her who it was. "Hello,"

" _Hello Sammie,_ " Drewcilla said from the other end of the line making Sam's blood go cold.

"Drew you Danish bitch where are you so I can kill you!," Sam said her anger seething.

" _Now now temper temper, are you mad I kill your pet mortals such a shame they break so easily,"_ Drewcilla said.

"WHERE ARE YOU SO WE CAN SETTLE THIS!," Sam yelled into the phone tears starting to run down her face.

" _I'm somewhere far far away from Seattle and poor little dead Carly and Nora and if you Davie and Chuck want me so bad come find me I'll be in touch ta ta for now Sammie,"_ Drewcilla said ending the call.

"ERRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!," Sam said hurling her cell phone at the wall just as something unexpected happened.

"HUUUUGGGGGGGGGGHHHH!" Carly gasped jolting into a seated and flinging the sheet of her. The wound in her chest healing

"Carly!," Sam said rushing over to the shaking girl.

"Sammie Sammie what's going on!," Carly asked as she went into shock.

"Shhh its ok cupcake I'm here I'm here."

* * *

 **Flashback August 2012:**

"Wow that was amazing," said a sweaty naked Carly as she gasped for air after a sex marathon with Sam.

"Yes it was but it was a huge mistake and can never happen again," Sam said sitting up on the side of the bed.

"Look I know I don't have centuries of sexual experience like you but I can't be that bad," Carly said.

"Carls listen this us can't happen. I'm over two hundred years old you're going to age and die and I'm not. I can't put you through that and I can't put myself through it again. You deserve a full life not one attached to me," Sam said.

"Are you done. Because that's what I want. I don't care if I get old and gray I don't care if you don't age and I do," Carly said. "I just care about loving you and being with you. I want to be your lover and your best friend and your girlfriend Samantha," Carly said wrapping her arms around Sam and kissing her deeply.

"Umm ok, but if we do this there has to be rules," Sam said.

"Like?," Carly asked.

"You have to help me wash the blood out of my hair if necessary. Help keep my hunting clothes clean and organized. Oh do the grocery shopping when I can't. Let me spoil you and take care of you anyway I see fit,"

"Done!," Carly said giggling as she kissed Sam.

 **End Of Flashback:**

* * *

"Here drink this it'll help calm you down," Sam said handing Carly a mug.

Carly took a sip from the mug and frowned her face at the taste, "Eghh what's in this tea?," she asked.

"Bottle of three hundred year old whisky," Sam said. "So how do you feel,"

"Edgy scared the last thing I remember was you talking about who killed Nora and then arrow through the chest," Carly explained as something dawned on her. "Sam did I die?"

"Yes," Sam said dropping her head a bit.

"Sam am I like you? Am I immortal,"

"Yes you are ," Sam said "Carly I'm sorry I never wanted this for you I promised Nora on her death bed I'd protect you from Drewcilla and I failed."

"No you didn't don't you see this is a good thing baby. We can live forever together, and if you're so concerned about my safety then teach me to hunt," Carly said.

"No, no absolutely not ! No way in hell!," Sam said imfadictly.

"Sam listen I got into social work to try and help people but all I do is push papers all day. When that girl came into the office the other day I couldn't help her ," Carly said.

"The girl you you were saying something about her before the arrow hit you. What was her name," Sam said as she slowly got up.

"Drewcilla Standish or something why ?," Carly asked.

"DAVE CHUCK GET IN HERE!," Sam yelled as she bolted up and ran for the closet quickly opening a small trunk and opening it and running through the photos inside.

"What is it cuz!," Charlie said as she and David ran into the room.

Sam found the picture and ran over to Carly, "Cupcake baby the girl you said you helped was this her?"

Carly looked at the old photo it was of David Charlie, Sam and someone else someone she recognized. The picture had to have been from the thirties or older but she was sure it was the girl from a few days ago. "It's her," she said

"It's Drew the one who killed Nora. The one who shot you," Sam said.

"Now you have to let me come with you. Nora was my friend too and I want to and need to get Drew just as bad as you," Carly said.

"What's this about her coming with us?," David asked raising his eyebrow.

"Carly here has it in her mind she wants to be a hunter," Sam said.

"It's not really a bad idea cousin Drew isn't expecting four of us to come looking for her and we can train Carly along the way," Charlie said.

"Yeah and we did always work better as a team of four anyway Sammie," David said.

"Well Sam its three to one babe you're out voted," Carly said with a smirk.

"Ughh fine," Sam said realizing she'd been out voted.

"Great when an where do we start," Carly said eager to start her new life.

"We start as soon as you can get packed and the where is LA," Sam said.

"Goodie we can hang at one of my nightclubs," Charlie said.

"Clubs?," Carly asked.

"You'll love 'em kid auntie Charlie has got lots to show you," Charlie said throwing an arm around Carly

* * *

 **A/N: Well folks that's it the last update of 2015 and a good one if I say so myself. I hope you all liked it. Next chapter we see a bit of Charlie's back story and meet some new characters also get a bit more of the history of between Drewcilla and the others so for right now piece love Happy New Year and SDR OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: What up CAM fans its that time again to go into the world of the Immortals. Now this chapter will focus on some of Charlie's past aswell as more of the history of Drewcilla's past with the crew. Also we'll meet some new charcters and see Carly begin her life as an immortal? So lets get rocking and rolling also. The title is from one of my favorite weasterns and an 80's classic so lets go**

* * *

 **Young Guns**

 **Flashback Las Angelous 1984:**

The red 1966 Ashton Martin DB9 convertible spead down the sunset strip the wind blowing in its occupents faces. As the neon signs and sounds of Van Healen blasted and dazed them. As they looked at all the young partiers, hookers, junkies would be and wanna be rockstars, and groupies and other creatures of the night that lined the sidewalks. To get into clubs like the Viper Room or the Roxxy. This was LA in this selfish decade of the 80's.

"So how does it feel to be back on the westcoast bro," Charlie asked as she stirred the car. Her unmoving hairsprayed and teased up hair together with her midrft showing blue leoperd print tank top and matching headband painted on shinny black leather pants, two teir hand cuff belt and black studded spiked heeled boots and mirrored aviator shades. Along with with her youthful apparence making her look like the girls that would be on the cover art of a hair meatel band's album jacket or the centerfold of trashey porno mag. Instead of the nightclub owner and deamon hunter.

"Its ok sis but personally I want to get back to Miami," said David who was dressed in a pastel teal tank top under a white lenin suit with the sleeves rolled up a cuban style white fedora hat and white wicker loafers with no socks. His in a short jeri curle. "Maybe back to New York after that catch up with Russel and Joey," he said.

"Russel and Joey Simmons the kids whose dad's church we saved from those vamps back in sixty two ?," Charlie asked.

"Yeah they're big in rap music now they have a movie coming out called Krush Groove or something," David said as they continued down the strip.

"Rap music is a fad bro rock music is where it's at," Charlie said before bringing her car to a stop infront of a hotel that had looked like it had seen better days . "We're here!," she said hopping out of the car a bit giddy.

"This is it? This is what you want me to invest in? ," David asked looking at the once grand hotel.

"Wait till you see inside," Charlie said walking up to the doors of the hotel David in tow. She then opened the double door revealing the very large well lit lobby with floors made of marble and a large cascading stair case. Which currently had a black panther stalking down it.

"I see you've already settled in," David said watching the panther come to nuzzle itself against his friend's leg and shift into a beautiful naked petete Asian woman with a studded collar around her neck.

"Yes I have Mai sweetie go and fetch Sabrina," Charlie said.

"Yes misstress," Mai said before walking out of the room.

"Such a pretty kitty," David said following Charlie to a small seating area with a glass table. "And I must admit this place has great potential to be a whore house."

"Sex club bro. A sex club focused on BDSM; cattering to both mortals and our people into bro not a whore house," Charlie said as she set a silver serving plater on the table.

"Whatever back in New Orleans we ran the best brothal in all the French Quarter," David said thinking back to the 1800's.

"Yeah and those pecker woods burnt it down," Charlie said pulling a bundle of cocaine the size of a small throw pillow from under the table and a switch blade ffrom her boot. "But enough of business for now lets hit the slopes," she said cutting the bundle open and pouring half its contents onto the plater.

"Oh no Chuck I stopped this stuff in 72," David said watching his friend cut the powder into lines.

"Davie this is a kilo of pure colombian," Charlie said reaching down the front of her pants and pulling out the silver coke straw "straight from Grazelda Blanco herself," she said offering the straw to David.

"In that case a little won't hurt," David said smiling as he took the straw.

"That's the spirit boy," Charlie said with a smirk.

David pressed his right nostril closed and snorted the cocaine up his left through the straw. "I say goddamn! Goddamn!," he swore as the brunning narcodic took hold.

"Good right?," Charlie said taking the straw and mimicking her friend's action.

"Yeah it smells like your pussy cause of the straw but fuck that's good shit," David said.

"Umph not the first time you've had my cunt up your nose bro," Charlie said handing the straw back to David.

"Not by a longshot sis. So...," David said pausing to snort another line, "you talked to Sammie lately."

"No my cousin and haven't talked since the incident in Nam," Charlie said just as Mai returned with a naked darkskinned Italian woman.

"What actually happened with that anyway," David asked admiring the beautiful Italian.

"If you'd stayed with us instead of going all lonewolf like you do you'd. But we'll talk more about that later. I say right now we crank up some music and fuck these chicks and do the rest of this blow."

"Sounds like a plan but what are you going to call this place once its up and running," David asked.

"The inferno," Charlie said with a smile as Mai sat in her lap.

 **End Of Flashback:**

* * *

A vintage motorcyle an Ashton Martin and 1964 Plymonth Barricuda pulled into the private garage. "So this is your club? ," Carly asked climbing off Sam's bike. "Doesn't look like much."

"Wait till you see the inside lass," Charlie said as they walked over to the private elevator.

"That's another thing if you and Sam are cusions how come she doesn't have an accient?," Carly asked as she stepped onto the elevator with the others.

"That's cause Sam's been in America longer than I have," Charlie said pressing the button on the elevator. "Plus she's older."

"Not that much older," Sam said.

"But still older," Charlie said as the elevator stopped. "Now Carly before I open these doors I need to warn you this isn't like any club you've ever seen."

"Charlie I've been to clubs before I've watched porn and I used to watch reruns of real sex so I know what to expect," Carly said sounding completely assured of herself.

"Ok then," Charlie said pressing the door button and opening it to the club.

As the red and black intereor of the club came into view, Carly tried to contain the shock on her face . Seeing the various people either naked or in some kind of goth, fetish or somewhat pornographic nightclub attire. As some danced to the pumping EDM music.

"Welcome to the Inferno kid," Charlie said as she lead her friends to the bar.

Carly's mouth was a gape as she saw the various nude or semi-nude bodies around either dancing or engaged in some sort of sexual act. To her right she saw what could only be described as a naked half white tiger half woman being lead around on a leash by a shirtless buff bald black man in leather pants. Both of them flashing her their cat eyes. In another corner in a booth she saw a young blonde woman wearing only a leather thong and nipple clamps. Masturbating as two female vampires in victorian corsets and assless leather pants feeding from her neck the blood running down her bare breast. "You let mortals in here ?," she asked.

"Yes its neuteral ground for both mortal supernatural being alike to enjoy there kinky sexual desires," Charlie explained dropping Carly and Sam at the bar. "You two have a drink Sebastian here will get you whatever you want while I go check on my employees."

"I'll go with you I own half this place after all," David said as they dissmised themselves.

"A lot to take in huh cupcake," Sam said before calling over the bartender. Who Carly was a bit shocked to see was a tall naked white man with short reddish brown hair.

"Yeah a whole lot to take in," Carly said glancing down at the bartender's manhood.

"What can I get for you ladies?," Sebastian asked his fangs showing and wolf like eyes when he smiled.

"Whiskey straight and what are you having babe?,"

"I'll have a blue motocycle," Charlie said.

"Coming right up," Sebastian said with a smile.

"You ok?," Sam asked sensing the anxity that had been in her girlfriend since they left Seattle

"I'm just not used to the whole the sex club thing, let alone the whole supernatural sex club thing," Carly said.

"I'm not talking about that cupcake," Sam said.

"Its just weird. One minute I'm normal and I accepted that I was going to die one day. Then the next." Carly said.

"You have an eternity, It was jarring for me too Carly but we have each other and it'll get easier with time trust me," Sam said taking Carly's hand in her own.

"Sam, Sam is that you?," a voiced called.

"Tay!," Sam said looking up to see a blonde dressed in a midrift barring red leather motorcycle vest and matching pants that laced on the sides showing thighs and sides of her hips and that she wore no underwear. Along with matching boots. "Taylor you old grease monkey!" she said hugging the blonde. "Good to see you."

" Great to see you too Sammie. Never thought I'd see you here after what happened in Nam," Taylor said pulling back from the hug. "And who is this tasty looking thing with you."

"I'm Carly," Carly said holding her hand out as she introduced herself.

"Pleasure to meet you Carly," Taylor said kissing Carly's hand.

"So you were in the Vietnam war? Are you immortal too?," Carly asked feeling herself become captivated by the blonde.

"Not quite beautiful," Taylor said.

"Taylor is a succubus," Sam explained.

"And a hungry one at that," said a black-haired young woman wearing a black corset and black leather shorts that fit more like a thong thigh high black boots and a red and black faux mink jacket. "Hi I'm Mandy I'm this one's girlfriend. Before you ask I'm a witch," Mandy explained.

"Soon to be wife sweet heart," Taylor said kissing Mandy deeply.

"So a succubus does that mean," Carly said stopping short as Taylor held up her hand.

"Ok before you start since I can tell you're thinking it yes its works like _Lost Girl._ I feed off sexual energy. Yes I can make people want me by touching them and yes I can heel by fucking," Taylor said.

"And oh what a great fuck she is," David said before the blonde turned and kissed him passionatly.

"Welcome back big guy," Taylor said her eyes litterly glowing before kissing him again. Feeding off the immortal's energy.

"Umm are you ok with this?," Carly asked. Watching as David and Taylor kissed.

"Of course when you date someone in this world you have to expect some sexual fluidity," Mandy explained. "Plus with Tay its not always about sex its survival. Also Dave's a slut anyway."

"I am not," David said breaking the kiss.

"David you used sleep with my grandma," Mandy said.

"And me," Charlie said as she walked over to the group "and Sam."

"What!," Carly said stareing daggers at her girlfriend.

"Anyway what are you two doing here?," Sam said quickly changing the subject as she often did to Carly's annoyance whenever her past sex life came up.

"Hunting turnning wrenches helping Charlie out when we can," Mandy explained.

"That's another thing what are you doing here Sammie. I mean after what happened and the way you and Charlie fell out, I figure it must've been something big to get you three in the same place at the same time," Taylor said giving curious glances to her friends.

"Its big alright," Sam said. As she began to explain the events of the last two weeks from David's arrival on the roof top to the death of her friend Nora and apparent death of Carly. Also the common thread between them Drewcilla, and her mad drive for vengence.

"Well I remember hearing about Drewcilla from my grandparents whatever you need you got it," Mandy said.

"Yeah speaking of which she's ready Dave and down in the basement," Taylor said with a smile.

"Well lets go see the old girl," David said returning the smile.

"Lead the way," Taylor said with a sweeping hand gesture.

David's smile grew wider and he threw his arms around both Mandy and Taylor and began walking to the elevator. "Carly Sam, Charle come on."

"Right behind you," Sam said before Carly grabbed her arm.

"We're going to have a long talk about this," Carly said a bit of a growl to her voice.

The ride on the elevator took them down passed the underground garage into a bunker. Once inside David let out a woo that would put Ric Flair to shame. Seeing the shinny black 1964 Cadilac convertible with red interrior and chrome rims. "Taylor you are an artist," David said walking around running his hand over the body and chrome accents.

"She has a new high powered engine under the hood with enough horses to match the DB9. The dash is all digital. Chaice is reinforced the trunk has a hidden compartment to stash your weapons. I also took the liberty of putting a new sound system and having my baby here put some wards into the paint frame and engine block so no deamons in or out," Taylor explained.

"Thanks," David said still gushing over the car. "Carls what do you think of the bunker?,"

"Its cool I guess," said Carly still mad at Sam and subssequently David for the revelation of their sexual past.

"Good cause this where you'll be living and training I have some rooms on my private floor for you three," Charlie said. "So in a way this is welcome home."

* * *

 **Somewhere in Denver Calorado:**

She sat in the diner booth thinking as she waited. Thinking on her past and what began this path she was on.

* * *

 **Flashback: New Amstradam 1705:**

"WITCH WITCH! BURN HER BURN THE WHORE!," shouted the priest as he lead a mob of people all weilding torches and pitch forks as they chased the girl in the dirty tattered dress. As she ran through the streets.

Weak and out of breath found herself snatched into a space between two stone buildings. Her mouth covered by a gloved hand. She then felt a pinch and her body go limp and into a sleep. She a woke some time later coming face to face with two blondes dressed in men's clothes. Making her jump.

"Rest girl rest," Sam said. "I'm Samantha this is my cousin Charlotte," she continnued.

"But you may call me Charlie what's your name by the way," Charlotte said with a warm smile.

"Drewcilla," the girl said.

" Ok Drewcilla what is it you remember," Samantha asked.

"I remember my husband he'd forced himself upon my sister and was strangling her then he hit me in the head with a fire poker and hit me the head and I woke up in a coffen," Drewcilla explained.

"You woke up in the coffen, because you died lass," Charlotte said, "and sadly your sister did as well but she's not like us."

"What do you mean like us," Drewcilla asked.

"Immortal," Samantha said as she began to explain the world of immortals demons hunters and all mannor of supernatural.

Drewcilla took all the new information in and said "Teach me to kill."

 **Six months later:**

"Drew no!," Samantha yelled as she stormed into the house just in time to see Drewcilla slit the throat of her husband.

"He deserved it Samantha," Drewcilla said as a rush washed over her. She took joy in her killing. The taste of the blood splatter on her lips and she wanted more. She carved more, and she saw her chance in the form of her husband's new wife.

"NO!," Samantha yelled grabbing Drewcilla's wrist in time that she only slashed her the woman's face. "You have your revenge lets go."

But it would never be enough her Drewcilla would learn to crave blood and death becoming more and more sadistic as time went on and one thing she had was time.

 **End Of Flashback:**

* * *

"Abdual, Raj good to see you," Drewcilla said standing and greeting the two men dressed in jeans t-shirts and biker vest with huge claw marks printed on the back.

Abdual was a tall Nigerian with long neat tight dreadlocks. His skin was the darkess of dark making it almost the color of pitching tar. But what stood out about him more than his near seven foot three hundred pound frame were his eyes. Eyes which were a bright green and cat like.

Raj in contrast was a shorter olive skinned Middle Eastern Indian. With his cut into long mohawk his facial hair in a neat pencil thin goatee. His eyes a bright almost neon blue.

"Drewcilla a long time my dear," Abdual said his thick Nigerian accent shinning through his bright white smile as he and Raj took their seats in the booth across from Drewcilla just as the waitress brought them their plates.

"I took the liberty of ordering I hope steak tartar is ok," Drewcilla said giving them her sickening sweet smile.

"It's fine Raj," said looking at the plate of neatly prepared raw meat. " Now lets get down to why we're here," he said taking a bite of the meat.

"Straight to business as always hunh boys," Drewcilla said still keeping her smile. "I need you and your pack to go to L.A and handle some busniess for me."

"LA that could be dangerous causing trouble with some major packs if we go there. Why should we risk it?," Abdual asked.

"Three hunters you one you should be really familiar with David Hodges Sam Puckett and Charlie Connolly. They're after me and I want them off my trail for awhile and if you and your little mixed pack weres go in and rape pillage and slaughter the people I work for should be very happy, and reward you very well," Drewcilla said.

"Hodges owes us a debt of blood and since we know the people you work for it'll be a joy for us to make life hell for these three," Abdual said letting his fangs show as he grined.

"Just one question why are these three after you," Raj asked.

"I killed two of their pet mortals," Drewcilla smiled.

* * *

 **The Inferno:**

"You know stareing at them isn't going to make the past go away," Mandy said handing Carly a beer from Charlie's fridge.

"I just don't see why she didn't tell me about it," Carly said opening her beer on the counter top. "Plus he's like her bestfriend how can I compete with that."

"Lets be realistic you're in love with someone seven hundred and three years old. You can't honestly think you were the only one," Mandy said opening her own beer. "Two if she wanted Dave she'd be with him, and three have you told Sam about all your partners"

" No but how do you deal with him and Taylor being friends knowing they've slept together," Carly asked.

"Well one Tay sleeps with a lot of people as its a matter of survial for her being what she is," Mandy said. "Two I like watch also she waited on me."

"Waited on you?," Carly asked raising her eyebrow.

"Despite only looking twenty seven, Taylor served in the same unit as Sam Dave Charlie and my grandparents she saw me born and when I had a crush on her in jounior high she waited till I was eighteen and didn't date anyone till I was ready," Mandy explained. "And before you ask I deal with it because I love Tay and I know that no matter how much magic I use age like normal people which means more than likely I'll die before her. I love her too much to let sex or anything get in the way of that. And looking in your eyes I can tell you feel the same way about Sam now go talk to her."

"Ok but one thing you and Sam haven't?," Sam asked.

"Fucked no only one blonde for me, is the sex eater but if it helps we like to share," Mandy said.

"Nice try," Carly said before walking over to Sam. "Sam can I talk to you on the balcony for a sec."

"Yeah ," Sam said getting up from her seat, and following Carly to the balcony.

"So how'd it happen?," Carly asked.

"How'd what happen," Sam asked.

"You and David how'd it happen," Carly asked.

"Carly it was over a hundred years ago ," Sam said.

"Sam if we're going to work with him I have to know,"

"Ok fine," Sam said.

* * *

 **Flash back 1868 Texas:**

The man entered the saloon wearing a worn out Confederate army cap and jacket a scare on his face and a revolver on his hip. Looking around searchingthe room he decided to make himself known by firing his pistol into the air "NOW THAT I GOT YA'LL's ATTENTION! MY NAME JED ARMFEILD AND I AM A BOUNTY HUNTER AND IM LOOKING FOR DAVID IRONBEAR HODGES. HE'S NIGGER INDIAN TRAVELIN WITH THREE WHITE WOMEN THEY ARE GUILTY AMONG OTHER THINGS BANK ROBBIN HOARSE THIVEN ESCAPING JAIL. ROBBING OVER SIX UPSTANDING WHITE WOMEN OF THEIR VIRTUE BY FORCE. AND THE MURDERS OF 30 CONFEDERATE SOILDERS! NOW THEY HAVE BEEN KNOWN TO FREQUENT WHORE HOUSES GAMBLING DENS, RAILROAD CAMPS AND SALOONS. AND KNOWN TO HAVE FRIENDS AMONG THE CHINESE NIGGERS INDIANS MEXICANS AND POOR WHITES! IRONBEAR HAS BEEN KNOWN POSE AS A BLACKSMITH. OR GET A JOB BREAKIN HORSES WITH ONE OF THE WOMEN NOW HAVE YOU SEEN THEM?,"

"Might have sir," a voice said at the end of the bar.

"What'd you say boy," Jed said looking at the young black man at the end of the bar wearing a black double breasted shirt and tan buckskin pant a bandanna tied round his neck.

"I say I's mighta seen 'em sir," the young man said as the bounty hunter walked toward him. "Could be sho if'n ya tell me what they look like."

"The darkie is about sixfoot five wears a black steatson with a hawk feather hanging off the back. The women all dress like men but the black-haired one dresses like a saloon girl when hiding, she carries a fancy bone handle knife and a Yellow boy rifle in a fancy back slang. The other two are yellow haired one dresses like a dandy on a river boat the other talks funny like a mic dresses like a half- breed Indian scout most times. Carries a whip and is said to be fond of tying women up and wears a necklace of wolf teeth," Jed explained. "You seen 'em Sambo."

"Not rightly sho there boss now that hat Ironbear wears it look anything like this," David said putting his hat on.

Jed made motion to draw for his gun then felt a gun barrel in the back of his head. "Now that wouln't be smart Johnny Reb given our reputaion and all. What do you think brother," Charlie said pulling the hammer back on one of her guns. Her other hand resting on the other pistol.

"Don't know sister thirty one rebs sounds better than thirty," David said drawing his pistols. "What about you Drew?"

"I say we kill 'em," Drewcilla said cocking her rifle. "Now I'll take that satchel and those handbills," she said taking the items from Jed. "Much obliged to you Jed. Sammie time to ride!"

"I'm coming I'm coming," Sam said walking downstairs tucking her shirt into her leather pants with one hand. Pointing one her guns with the other. The naked hooker wrapped in sheet holding her gun belt and burgundy jacket with black lapels. "Now we're gonna ride out of here and we don't want trouble," she said. "Sweetheart my jacket," she said the hooker helping her into her jacket.

Then one of the gamblers quickly drew his gun and shot at Sam hitting her shoulder. Causing Charlie to put a bullett in his chest and the tassels on her buckskin shirt waving as the bar became a shoot out. "Are you alright cousin!," Charlie asked firing her pistols

"Fine," Sam said taking her hat and gun belt from the hooker. "Dave, Drew!,"

"I'm fine Sammie running low on amo," Drewcilla said firing her rifle.

"Im good too except I caught one in the chest," David said.

"Then lets get outta here," Sam said before kissing the hooker.

"Agreed!," Charlie said before all four of them ran out and jumped on their hoarses and raced out of town. Untill they made camp near a hot spring.

"Three hundred dollars! I've been a pirate and an outlaw and killed more people than small pox and I'm only worth three hundred dollars!," Drewcilla ranted as she paced around the camp fire.

"Calm down Drew," David said as he lay shirtless against a log strumming his guitar.

"Yeah Drew its not a big deal," Charlie said stirring the stew on the fire.

"Easy for you two Charlotte "Devil Rose" Connolly and David Ironbear and forgive me for this part "The Nigger Apache" worth two thousand a piece! Dead or alive."

"Maybe you should for yourself white women like me and the girls," David said with a smirk.

"I don't like women that way Davie," Drewcilla said.

"Where do they get that we forced them is it so hard to believe that some women like sleeping with other women and being tied up and other women like black men," Charlie said, "Hell some of those women wern't even really white."

"I think they get it from the same palce they get off calling me nigger apache. I'm Cherokee damn it!" David said. "Anyway a good bit of the people we killed were posessed or vampires or werewolves or something."

"Except the rebs," Drewcilla said going over to the stew pot and getting her hand slapped away by Charlie.

"It's not ready yet and them rebs needed killing for what they did to Dave's family. Right Dave."

"Yeah," David said as thoughts of watching his family get killed hit him. "I'm gonna go take a soak in the spring," David said setting his guitar down.

"Ok tell Sam the stew's almost ready," Charlie said getting a hat tip from David.

David walked to the spring and as he approached he saw Sam lounging naked sipping from a jug of moonshine. A sight that strangly captivated him in that moment. "Dave are you gonna stare or are you getting in."

"Are you sure wouldn't want to over step my bounds," David said kicking off his boots and unbuckling his gun belt and tomahawk.

"Oh please boy I'm not shy and you don't have nothing that can scare me," Sam said watching David take off his pants. "Well damn no wonder the girls always walk funny," she said seeing the size of David's manhood.

"Haha," David said settling into the spring letting its warmth wash over him.

"So what's on your mind," Sam asked.

"I might hit the trail after tonight," David said "Im a pretty good hunter now plus that price on my head makes it hard for you three to move unnoticed."

"Yep you're not leaving," Sam said taking another swig of moonshine.

" But Sam," David said getting cut off by his blonde friend.

"No buts you're family and family doesn't break," Sam said, "Now drink and relax," she said handing him the jug.

"Don't mind if I do," David said taking the jug and taking a big swig.

An hour later David and Sam were well into a drunk the strong homemade alcahol taking effect on the two immortals faster than normal. Lowering their inhabitions. Making them become flirtatious where they otherwise wouldn't be.

"So wait you're telling me you like men and women," David asked sitting closer to Sam.

"No, no I'm telling you I prefer women to men, but I've been known to bed my fair share of men," Sam said. "I believe that if you're attracted to someone male or female you should do what feels right."

"That's what my people feel too," David said, "You just do what feels natural," he said before kissing Sam deeply on her mouth.

Not carring at the moment Sam wrapped her arms around David's neck and David moved between her legs and the two did what came naturally well into the night.

 **End of Flashback:**

* * *

"And thats how it happened one drunken night," Sam explained "Look I understand you're mad but know that I love you."

"I'm not mad I'm just worried," Carly said with a sigh. "It's just you've lived longer than I have more expirence than I do in life and in sex. I'm just scared that you'll get board with me," she said admitting her own insecurities.

"You could get more expirence if you want," Sam said trying to give Carly an option.

"What," Carly asked.

"Look I just want you to be happy and if you want to open the relationship and sleep with other men, women or whatever its up to you, and I'll be ok with it," Sam said.

Carly looked at her girlfriend and could feel the senserity in her words and placed a deep kiss on the blonde's lips. "Lets go inside and get to bed," she said moving to the door.

"Whatever you want cupcake," Sam said as she followed Carly.

"Hey everything ok," David asked.

Carly smiled at him and punched him square in the nose making the tall immortal's nose bleed. She then grabbed by the face and forced him into a kiss. "I don't get it he's not that good of a kisser must have a big dick," she said said part lying. "Now you blondie bedroom now."

"Ok," Taylor and Sam said in unison.

"Oh, ohh you ment Sam ok cary on," Taylor said.

* * *

 **A/N: Well that's it people. And that puts 2016 at three updates and a new story not a bad start. Now what'd you think of the chapter and the new information about Sam and David. Also Drewcilla's backstory huh. Well Im out and given the annoucement at the end of the power ranger's update I see the pun in that statement. Anyway let me know what you think peace love SDR OUT**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: What's up CAM fans tis I SDR now this chapter begins Carly's training also sees the beginning of the first hunt of team and shows how they get info on their cases. So enjoy it and our new OC's that will make speratic appearences. As for the title it comes from my favorite Duran Duran song so lets go**

* * *

 **Hungry Like The Wolfe**

 **Scottland 1313:**

"Wake up child," Dontae said dumbing the cold pale of water onto the sleeping Samantha.

"Ughhh," Samantha gasped and coughed. "Are ya daft man ya nearly drowned me."

"You can not drown so you need not fear it," Dontae said. "Now come lass it is time you begin your training"

A short time later in the feld Dontae sat a short sword in front of Samantha,D and twirled a claymore in his. "Pick up the sword Samantha," he said.

Samantha bent down to pick up the sword then felt Donte's blade on the back of her neck.

"Lesson two never give yourself open to an attack to ya head . Ye lose that to another imortal you die. It's one of two ways another of us can kill you the other is seperating your heart from your body," Donte explained before moving his blade away.

"Aye but if that was lesson two what was lesson on...ugghh!," Samantha groaned falling forward as Donte stabbed her through her back to the stomach.

"Do not be afraid to die," Donte said

* * *

 **End Of Flashback:**

"This is what you wear to train in lass," Charlie said looking Carly who was wearing bright pink and yellow yoga pants and a matching sports bra. Along with a pair of Sketchers

"Sorry but unlike you and my girlfriend I don't get my workout gear from the Rhonda Rousy gift shop," Carly said noticing both Sam and Charlie were wearing black skin tight yoga pants and sports bras.

"Very funny cupcake now go to the wall and pick out a weapon and lets get strated," Sam said.

Carly looked over the wall of swords knives guns and other weapons. Before choosing two curved knives. "Ok Sammie I'm ready," she said.

"Good, but you're not fighting me you're fighting him," Sam said gesturing to David who was taking off his tank top leving him in his red and black shorts and barefeet.

"I owe you for that sucker punch last night," David said walking onto the mat.

"No weapons?," Carly asked curiously as she stepped on the mat.

"Don't need any kid," David said cracking his neck, "now come on show me what you got."

Carly charged at David making a wild stabbing motion having David block it and throw her over his shoulder to the mat. Kicking her other knife away. Carly got up and made several slashing motions at David. Only to have the ebony skinned immortal block her offense by again grabbing her arm and hitting her with a crushing knee to the abdomin followed by a palm strike to the sternum cracking the brunette's breast bone. Before pushing her back making her fall to a knee.

"You keep trying all that movie shit. You rush in and leave yourself open that's why you're insides are starting to bleed," David said in an instructive tone. "Now get up and fight me!,"

Carly gritted her teeth and charged at David again just as Mandy and Taylor walked in. "Good morning guys," Mandy said in a cheery tone.

"We've got breakfast," Taylor said carrying a box of pastries aswell as a tray of coffees.

"So thats where you've been, we're doing a training session here girls," Charlie said with a bit of sarcasm.

"Well you got to Shwartiz's early for the freash donuts and danish," Mandy said grabbing a powdered jelly filled donut. "Nice to see Dave still has the moves," she said watching David beat Carly within an inch of her life.

"Yeah but your girl needs a lot of work Sam, she's got fire though," Taylor said grabbing a coffee.

"She'll get there eventually," Sam said her hart breaking some watching Carly take a beating.

"AHHHHH!," Carly screamed as David broke her back over his knee and dropping her to the mat

David knelt behind her picking her up in a seated position and grabbed a half concious Carly by the top of her head and chin. "Now another problem is you fight like you're afraid to die you need to get used to dying cause its gonna happen a lot," he said before snapping her neck. He then got up and wiped the sweat from him self. "Hey got any Boston creams in there?" he asked walking to the donuts.

"Yep you still take your coffee with cream and three sugars?," Taylor asked.

"Of course," David said.

* * *

Somewhere else in the city of Los Angelous near the outskirts two major crimes detectives walked up to a taped off old biker bar. One a tall stocky man with a head of short curly red hair. He was dressed burgundy jeans an untucked black button down shirt a pair of wolf gray swade sneakers a gray and black neck tie the other was a woman of average height and build of Native American and Asian decent with her hair cut into a modern dutch boy. With red hi-lites. She was dressed in a white long sleeved blouse with small red pokadots a red pleated mini skirt that stoped an inch or so above her knee. Over a pair of black stockings red flats and a black leather jacket with a pair of sunglasses hanging from the front pocket.

"Detecives Enuch Conrad and Miriam Neals major crimes ," the male said as he and his parnter showed their badges to the uniform officers guarding the crime scene before they crossed the line "Hey Tia how's your morning?" he asked the female M.E.

"Not good E," Tia said turning from the body she examning to address the detectives, "look at this place," she said making the detectives look around seeing the dead bodies and blood splattered everywhere.

"Yeah," Miriam said. "What in hell happened here?" she asked.

"Well we fished a few pieces of buckshot from the walls and from what I can tell this poor girl was raped before she died. By who or what I don't know yet," Tia said looking at the disibowled body of the young woman.

"What do you mean what?," Enuch asked.

"The way these bodies look it looks like some animals got to them. Maybe a gang of tweakers on bath salts or something. Plus some claw marks around could've been stray dogs got in though," Tia said.

"Great we'll be in touch let us know what you find," Miriam said putting on her sunglasses.

"Oh wait one other thing there's a survivor a girl bout twenty two over at St. Lukes messed up real bad," Tia explained.

"Thanks Tia, we'll check it out," Enuch said as he and Miriam left.

* * *

Sam rubbed Carly's shoulders and her girlfriend's body healed up for the tenth time that day. David and Charlie had killed her nine times that day. Only breaking after the tenth time when Carly had managed to cut David's throat. "You ok babe?," she asked.

"Yeah just hurts is all I can feel all the bones popping back in place and all the blood rushing back it's a lot to take in," Carly said her body twitching a bit.

"It gets easier cupcake," Sam said kissing Carly on the cheek.

"Aww look at them Tay, they're a regular Xena and Gabrielle," Mandy said sincerely.

"Don't compare us to those two hollywood cunts, Gabby still owes me money from a card game back in 47," Sam said.

"Yeah not to mention they owe us for those horses we traded for back after the cival war," Charlie said, "matter of fact hey Davie didn't you fit Xena's nag with new shoes."

"Yep," David said toweling his sweat away.

"Ha ha very funny pick on the new girl. You almost had me going," Carly said chuckling but stopping when she saw the others not sharing in her laughter. "Wait they're real,"

"Babe noone's actual name is Lucy Lawless how else you explain her and Rennee barely aging," Sam said.

"Well enough of that lets try distence weapons Carls," David said handing the brunette a compound bow. "Ever use one of these?," he asked picking up the other bow.

"No but I take it you have?," Carly said.

"A few times," David said before drawing back the bow and firing a bullseye. "Ok you try kid," he said.

Carly aimed the bow as straight as she could. She then drew the bow back and fired sending her arrow through David's to the bullseye.

"Great shot you sure you've never used a bow before cupcake ?," Sam asked shocked as the others in the room.

"No never," Carly said, "Umm should I try again?," she asked.

"Yeah go ahead," Sam said still amazed at her lover's surprising skill with the bow making her think of her own past and training sessions with her mentor

* * *

 **Scotland December 1313:**

"Eh!," Samantha grunted the clang of steal echoing around the snow capped mountains. The snow crunching under her feet as she and her mentor spared.

"You've improved greatly young one," Dontae said as they clenched blades . "Almost as good as me ," he said kicking Sam away and slashing her nearly severing her arm.

"Improved I'm matching ya move for move ya damned peacock," Samantha said twirling her sword around cockly as she circled Dontae.

"Yes but your brashness leaves you open!," Dontae said slashing at the girl's midsection midsection making her fall to her back. "You leave yourself open and your enimies can kill yo...Ehhh!," Dontae said finding himself run through his stomach by Sam's sword. Before falling to his knees

"Or I could lure them in like a rabbit and run em through," Samantha said pulling her blade free of his stomach

"Aye girl, aye," Dontae said as he died for the time being.

Sometime later in the cave that had been their home over the past seaverl months Samantha and Dontae sat down to bowl of stewed elk and grain by a fire. "So you really want me to believe ya when ya tell me there's a place on the other side of the world where people are running around like a bunch of naked savages?," Samantha asked as Dontae told her of what would become known as America. "It sounds like a dream brought on by too much drink."

"I tell you its true girl," Dontae said. "I've seen many places in my travels young one Rome, Paris, Spain, China, Japan, Egypt, Russia, India. Even country's and islands that have no name," he said.

"I'd like to see all those places," Samantha said.

"Well good because you're ready," Dontae said

"Ready for what?," Sam asked.

"To travel with me and leave this cave these mountains Scotland," Dontae said, "But most importantly your first hunt," he said, "that is if you want"

"I won't let ya down," Sam said excepting Dontae's offer.

"Aye I know ya want girl I know ya won't," Dontae said.

 **End Of Flashback:**

* * *

"Wow another one," Charlie said as Carly made another bullseye.

"Great cupcake," Sam said "I think we may have found your signature.

"My signature?," Carly asked.

"We'll explain later now come on kid lets eat," David said.

* * *

"So how is she doc?," Miram asked as she and her partner looked into the hospital room of the heavily bandaged young woman hooked up to numorus machines and IV's.

"In my professional opinion lucky as hell," the doctor said. "Whoever did this was sick they raped her broke basically all her ribs both legs her legs pelvis. Tried to rip out her voice box and tried to gut her. They also beat her and cut her eyes and face up and scalped her if it wern't for that and the rape I'd say it was an animal," the doctor said. "I'm pretty sure she'll never be able to see again and plastic surgery will do something to help the scares but...anyway she's a fighter we managed to scrape enough DNA for a rape kit from her nails a privates,"

"Can we see her," Enuch asked

"Yeah she's awake but sedated so don't know how much help she'll be so go easy," the doctor said getting nods from the detectives before they went into the room,

"Lita Michaelson? I'm detective Neals and this is my partner detective Conrad do you understand us?" Miriam asked getting a weak nod from the girl.

"We were wondering if you could tell us what happened or who did this to you ?," Enuch asked.

"Wol,wol, wolves... cats big ones," Lita rasped barley able to breath.

"Wolves? You're saying animals broke into the bar and did this," Miriam asked.

"No, no... they... were... a normal... bike... club... headed by a black guy...and..an arab...black guy had an accent...they came in...and turned into warewolves or something the...arab...a ti...ti...tiger...black guy a p...panther," Lita said struggling to breath somewhat. "You...you don't belive me...do you?" she asked.

Miriam placed a hand on Lita's head, "We do, we do," she said as the girl drifted into a peacful sleep.

"Well you know where our next stop is right," Enuch said.

"Yeah lets go," Miriam said.

* * *

"Impressive fun last night brother," Raj said enjoying a raw hamburger and a whiskey. "Our pack is pleased, but I since you're not"

"And I won't be until I have the immortal David Hodges's head," Abdual said enjoying his raw steak and whiskey.

"You know Drewcilla's request was that we only slow them down distract them not kill them," Raj said.

"What better way to slow them down than to kill them," Abdual said with a smile.

"We are already risking retubution from the other packs in the city for operating with out parlae or invite," Raj said.

"We are nomads brother we answer to no one. No councel no elders we run this pack as we see fit," Abdual said seemingly growing angered at his friend.

"Be that as it may brother. I would not see our numbers dwendled over your vandetta with the immortal," Raj said.

"Trust me brother I will have my vengence and not one of our brothers or sisters will be lost," Abdual said with a smile

* * *

"So Charlie you're telling me you slept with Marilyn Monroe?," Carly asked as she put a fork full of lo mein into her mouth.

"Yep but it was before she dyed her hair and got on the pills," Charlie said bitting into pot sticker.

"Carls I garuntee you if you name a famous female one of us has banged them," Taylor said eating her hunan beef.

"Ok Raquel Welch," Carly said.

"You honestly think Jim Brown was the only black guy she was with," David said enjoying his kong pow chicken.

"Makes sense," Carly said, "alright Linda Carter,"

"She wore the Wonder Woman costume in bed sometimes," Sam said realizing she had not told her girlfriend about her trist with the iconic super hero actress

"Ohh is that why you have me do it sometimes babe," Carly asked giggling at her lover.

"Getting kinky in your old age are you cousin?," Charlie chuckled.

"Anyway moving on cupcake," Sam said.

"Ok what about Jane Mansfeild or Dolly Parton," Carly asked the two busty blondes popping in her mind at random.

"Dolly still sends me Christmas cards," Taylor said, "and season passes to Dollywood,"

"You too," David laughed. "Me and Charlie both had Jane yeah and then years later I had Marishka," he said somewhat bragging about how he'd beded both mother and daughter.

"Yeah and I had Ertha Kitt and Nichelle Nicholes," Charlie said .

"I think I was with Ertha and Nichelle too I'm not sure," Taylor said.

"Why too many girls to keep track of," Carly said teasing the blonde scucubus a bit.

"No just after I got back from Nam hell even during my tour I got very high and don't remember too clear from 1966 to 1973," Taylor said, "but I do remember Pam Grier

"Wait you guys were in Nam?," Carly asked.

"Yeah me Sammie and Charlie. Davie had left and was in bamma," Taylor explained. "In fact before now this is the first time Sam and Charlie have talked really since then." she said making the cousins glare at her then each other.

"Really Sammie why?," Carly asked.

Sam and Charlie gave eachother a bitter looks. "Not important right now," Sam said going over to the fridge and looking for a beer. Just as the door buzzed.

"Yeah I'll get that," Charlie said with a bitter tone as she went to the door.

"Way to go Tay," Mandy whispered as she punched her girlfriend in the arm.

"They have to talk about it," Taylor said.

"Yeah but now's not the time blondie," David said.

"Uh um guys did I say something wrong," Carly asked.

"No kid their's a story to Nam and it's not ours to tell.

"Guys we got guest," Charlie said walking back into the room Miriam and Enuch in toe.

"Well detectives to what do we owe the pleasure," David said.

"Didn't know you were back in town David," Enuch said, "Nore you Sam," seeing Sam walk back into the room.

"Well I am," Sam said opening her beer, "and I take it this isn't a social visit."

"You'd be right," Miriam said.

* * *

 **A/N: Well folks that's the chapter hope you enjoyed it. I know its been a long time but hopfully I can do this regurly again. Anyway peace love SDR OUT**


End file.
